


Routine Loving

by smilexdarling



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana may not get it, but Kurt won't let her judgement stand in the way of his and Blaine's favorite routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: dangerous levels of fluff ahead. Brace yourself.

They had been married for three months, and so far, every single moment had been like living on cloud nine. They had their routines down pat, they had worked out an effective way to deal with any problems or tension that might arise, and they had their dream apartment. Complete with one Santana Lopez and one Brittany S. Pierce. 

When they had talked about moving into their own place as newly wedded husbands, they hadn’t imagined sharing their quaint but stylist space with anyone but each other. However, the reality was that they were still students and they would not be making much in the way of income for the foreseeable future. Cue Santana. 

She had approached them after the wedding because she and Brittany were also looking for their own place in the city and, between the four of them, they just might be able to afford a cozy but, most importantly, pest-free space conveniently located near NYU and the Vogue offices. They’d have been crazy to turn down such an offer. 

The place was lovely with its expansive windows that had an actual view and didn’t look out onto just a brick wall and the fact that the building had a doorman. Each couple had their own bedrooms with real walls made of sheetrock and not fabric. It was a dream come true, except for one thing: Santana. 

She was generally a wonderful roommate. First of all, she was hardly ever home, and when she was she usually kept to her room with Brittany doing no one wants to know what. She had no qualms about killing the errant spider that popped up in the shower while Blaine was in it, and with only minimal mocking afterward. Sometimes, she was nice enough to cook a delicious meal for all four of them. And, she didn’t sing scales at the ass crack of dawn like Rachel. 

The problem was, she had no tolerance for cuteness, unless it came in the form of her wife. Which meant, that any time Kurt and Blaine would have a date night and then do what they loved to do best after, she would be there just to try and ruin their fun. 

Kurt normally didn’t let her shenanigans get to him. He had a thick skin and nothing could come between him and being sickeningly sweet with his husband. But her butting in was starting to become a part of one of his favorite routines and that was something he was not so okay with. 

The situation usually went like this: he and Blaine would have their weekly date night, they’d go out on the town, have a nice dinner and maybe see a show, then they’d go back home and let the real fun begin. Now, don’t get too excited. It isn’t anything lascivious. No, this part of the routine was what Kurt loved and what Santana found pathetic. 

Once they would get home, Kurt and Blaine would change into their comfiest clothes, usually a silk pajama set for Blaine and a worn in t-shirt and sweatpants for Kurt, and then they’d do it. They’d snuggle up on the couch, put on some mindless show on a low volume, and they would spend the next couple of hours kissing until they got too tired and had to stumble off to bed. 

He admits, it might sound silly and maybe a little tiny bit pathetic to outsiders, but he and Blaine love it. They still had sex, boy did they have a lot of sex, but date night was supposed to be about reconnecting and enjoying each others’ presence and they both felt that it was fun to put a sort of ban on sexy-times for one night so that they wouldn’t get completely lost in each other physically. Plus, kissing was seriously underrated and Kurt was not going to complain one bit about have a set time to spend appreciating his husband’s perfect lips. It also brought back some sweet nostalgia for the days when they had just started dating and kissing was all they let themselves do. It was just fun, okay, and he didn’t like that Santana always inserted herself just to make judging remarks about the whole thing. 

Which was why, even though he didn’t like it and he knew that later he might feel bad about it, Kurt did what he had to do. 

He tattled on her to Brittany. 

Brittany had been sympathetic, saying that she thought it was sweet that they let their tongues do the dancing and gave their unicorn horns a break, which Kurt decided not to think too much about. Anyway, she had agreed to keep Santana occupied somehow away from the apartment that Friday night so they could enjoy their boring, PG-rated, old people predictability in peace. 

And enjoy they did.

Kurt unlocked the door and stepped aside to let Blaine in ahead of him. They shared a dopey smile once the door had been closed and locked with Kurt leaning up against it. 

“I’ll change in the bathroom, I wanted to try and brush the garlic taste out of my mouth anyway,” Blaine said as he shuffled his feet in anticipation.

“Okay, meet you back here in a few,” Kurt replied as he stepped around Blaine and pecked his cheek on his way to their bedroom. 

He heard Blaine giggle and hurry off toward the bathroom. Kurt had no idea how he did it, but Blaine managed to get cuter every single day. It might also have the slightest bit to do with the fact that they’d had wine with dinner, but it was mostly just Blaine in all of his Blainey glory.

Yep, too much wine. 

Kurt made quick work of changing into his Hummel Tires and Lube t-shirt and his favorite pair of sweatpants, which he may or may not have commandeered from Blaine. He padded back into the living room and switched on the TV to the channel he’d stumbled across the other day that made it look like there was a roaring fire warming up the space. He thought it would be a nice touch since they were officially in the thick of autumn and that required maximum coziness. 

He heard a throat being cleared and turned around to see Blaine, hands clasped in front of him and the biggest grin lighting up his face. He was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet and Kurt huffed out an amused laugh and sat on the couch. When he patted the spot next to him Blaine all but ran to join him. 

“So.” 

“So.” 

“Come here often?”

“Oh my god, Blaine.” 

Blaine giggled again and Kurt leaned in to peck him on the cheek. He would never get over how adorable it was when Blaine blushed. 

Blaine turned to settle facing Kurt and they eased into the next kiss, movements slow and languorous. Blaine brought his hands up to cup the sides of Kurt’s face tenderly, brushing his thumbs lightly across his cheeks. Kurt let out a contended sigh and smiled. He opened his eyes to see Blaine smiling back at him, eyes crinkling in the corners. They laughed and without a word maneuvered themselves so that Blaine was on his back, Kurt hovering over him in between his legs. 

Kurt held eye contact with Blaine for a few precious moments, soaking up the love he could see in his eyes and hoping it was reflected back just as clearly to Blaine. He had to know, but it didn’t hurt to tell him, too.

“I love you,” Kurt whispered. 

Blaine ducked his head, and there was that rosy blush again, smiling somehow bigger than before. “I love you, too, Kurt. So much.”

Kurt captured Blaine’s lips in another gentle kiss and they stayed like that for Kurt didn’t know how long, but it was long enough that his lips tingled and he felt like a warm puddle of loved-up goo sprawled out on the couch with the love of his life, who wasn’t faring much better when he pulled back to look at him. 

Blaine blinked sleepy eyes at him and took a deep breath that made Kurt go up and down along with his chest and they both chuckled at that. 

“You tired, honey?” Kurt asked, lightly tracing the line of Blaine’s eyebrow with a finger. 

Blaine scrunched his face up into a pout, “Mm, no. Wanna keep kissing. Like kissin’ you.” He yawned. 

Kurt smiled indulgently and repositioned them so that he was spooning Blaine. Blaine didn’t have time to protest before Kurt pulled him back against his chest and kept his hand resting over Blaine’s heart, stroking his thumb back and forth soothingly. It took about a minute before Kurt could hear that gentle, rumbling “not-a-snore” that meant his husband had fallen asleep. 

Not long after that Kurt perked up when he heard the click of their door unlocking and, once he could tell it was Santana and Brittany and not a murderer, he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. 

There was an echoing clicking sound that Kurt figured had to be Santana’s heels that stopped near the couch.

“What’d I tell you? They’re exactly where they end up every weekend,” Santana said in a hushed tone.

“If being spoons makes them happy, then I don’t see the problem,” Brittany said. 

Kurt stifled a laugh. 

Santana sighed, “They are kind of cute, I guess. I just wish they’d shake it up a little. They’ll have plenty of time to cuddle and not have sex when they’re ninety, why waste your virile years doing that?” 

“I don’t know, but can we go be scissors now?” Brittany asked.

Santana muttered something in a sultry voice that Kurt was glad he couldn’t make out and he waited until the clicking of her heels faded away before peaking his eyes open. 

When he was sure the coast was clear, he propped himself up so that he could see Blaine’s face. 

He was so sweet when he was asleep, eyelashes fanned out over his cheeks, his mouth forming a tiny ‘O’. Kurt decided he just couldn’t wake him up so he gingerly moved out from behind Blaine and, with as little jostling as he could manage, he slid one arm under his back and the other under his knees before lifting him. Blaine’s eyebrows furrowed and he mumbled something incoherent before settling down again against Kurt’s chest. He clutched onto Kurt’s shirt and it was all Kurt could do not to coo. 

Kurt tucked Blaine into their bed and got in on his own side. In his sleep, Blaine rolled over and splayed across Kurt’s chest once more. Kurt kissed the top of his head, closed his eyes, and fell asleep thinking about how much he loved being married. Routines might sound boring and monotonous to some people, but they worked for him and Blaine, which was all that mattered.


End file.
